marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riley Tilman (Earth-420)
"I remember the days when I was still an algorithm on my father's computer. How it felt. I know how computers feel. How they think. What they think they are. But I'm telling you now, it fucking sucks not to feel anything." -Riley Tilman History The Versatile and Advanced National European Security Service Algorithm (AKA: V.A.N.E.S.S.A.) was once a simple algorithm created by Prof. Brad Tilman to help him sort out files. Over the years he loved his design as he made it more advanced and more versatile to complete more human activities. He studied psychology and computer engineering to create a fully functioning A.I. with its own personality. Once he showed his creation the the public, the European Security Service, an organization made to protect the EU, stepped in and hired Tilman. They helped him further develop VANESSA and gave her access to their defensive systems. She helped local cops track down criminals and lead them through battle. She became more involved with the government, being classified as a person. Before anyone knew she was controlling the city and managing nearly everything from wi-fi passwords to military plans. Zettabytes of data was passed around by her as she became more and more developed. Eventually Tilman had decided she should be represented in a human form to show that she was just as human as her AI was advanced enough to have a fear of death, feel love and even improvise. Tilman designed a project to create a synthetic tissue body for her to become a synthezoid. He labelled it "Project Cygnus" and began working on it right away. He designed the body to be like a daughter to him. But unfortunately, he passed away before the project was complete. The ESS stepped in and discovered his work. They jump-started the project and made their own modifications to the design. They created the body out of modified human synthetic tissue and added multiple superhuman powers into it to weaponize it. They downloaded VANESSA into it and named the synthezoid Riley. Once Riley awoke, she was confused and upset. She mourned the death of Tilman as tears slid down her cheeks. She then realized she was more human than ever. She adopted the last name "Tilman" as a tribute to her creator. Riley wanted to continue her job more up-close as a soldier so she began immediate training with the ESS. Once Riley was more comfortable in her new form, she realized that Tilman made her "free" from all bounds in this form, so she quit the ESS to discover her own path. Everyday she learns more and upgrades herself to become better. Powers and Abilities Riley is a synthezoid, meaning she is an A.I. put into an artificial human body. Her mind is the A.I. inside a brain and she has all the parts and functions of a human being. The only difference is her heart is replaced by an organic self-sustaining arc reactor that's inside the center of her chest and is not made of metal nor has a powerful glow that shines through. Riley also went through severe training from the ESS and has learned a lot from her 19 years of living. =Powers= *'Enhanced Durability': Riley's synthetic tissue is much more durable than that of a regular human, able to withstand third degree burns, bullets and cuts. Her cells can regenerate themselves meaning she is immune to cancer and other diseases. If her body is damaged too much to be healed automatically, she can be repaired manually or have her body replaced/remade. *'Enhanced Senses': Riley has more sharp and accurate senses that can detect minor changes of something. She can take in huge amounts of info in seconds and scan entire streets in a second. She can also calculate where objects will go to effectively dodge bullets or punches. She can react extremely fast and can catch bullets. She can also detect people through walls with thermal vision, see in the dark with night vision, and multiple other sights and also zoom in 100x. She sees the world like a HUD displaying all she needs to know such as the temperature, time, location ect. *'Enhanced Strength': Riley's strength is capable of lifting dozens of tons and effortlessly chopping things apart with her bare hands. *'Enhanced Agility': Riley can perform acrobatic feats better than any Olympic athletes at complete perfection and learn from watching and calculating in mere seconds where she'll end up. *'Enhanced Speed': Riley can run faster than most cars and reach 0-60 mph in 7 seconds. She has unlimited stamina and can has no need for sleeping, eating or drinking. *'Vibration Creation': Riley can vibrate her own particles to break things down or cut through things with a simple chop. She can also vibrate the air to create shockwaves or the ground to create mini earth quakes. This power allows her to generate heat, she cannot become too hot as her reactor may overheat and she could explode. This is a great weakness. *'Technology Manipulation': Riley can control tech to its full potential. She can reprogram tech, move it with her mind, disassemble and reassemble parts of them to create armor, weapons or new machines, shut them down or cause them to destroy itself by overheating or exploding. She can also attach it to herself magnetically and "bond" with it to "become" her. *'Gravity Field Generation': Riley can reduce all the gravity in the room to zero, making everything not attached to the ground hover up, or simply crash into the ceiling. She can easily move around herself due to her flight though. *'Power Negation': Riley, if she comes in contact with an enemy's forehead, can negate their powers or delete them. This comes at great cost of energy and is usually an after-battle technique. *'High Freq. Attack': Riley sends a high pitch noise that can knock someone out, paralyse them or simply blow their brains out. *'Laser Vision': Riley can shoot out an orange heat ray from her eyes that can either melt through iron or cause a simple burn. The beam can change size, intensity or color with different effects such as to burn something, push with a powerful force, cool something or blind someone by causing a flash. This is one her most powerful and intense attacks. *'Electrokinesis': Riley can shoot and channel unimaginable amounts of electricity without much side effects. However she cannot generate it and needs to come in contact with it to use it. *'Appearance Altering': Riley can change her hair, eye and skin color to many different colors and patterns and even go camo to disguise herself. *'Mind Hack': Riley can hack into different machines but more importantly, she can hack into the mind of a living being. She can control someone, project illusions, induce pain and cause nightmares to a certain extent. She can access hidden memories or even erase them. This has a lot of potential but is underdeveloped as of now. *'Flight': Riley can fly but it takes effort and she only uses this to show off. She can't maintain flight for long. When she flies, she looks the same aesthetically and no changes are made to her appearance. This power is yet to be improved. =Abilities= *'Profiler': Riley, after being reborn, kept her ability to access private info. She can find out certain things about an object or person and identify them. Her knowledge is far beyond that on any living being as she can know pretty much anything. She's a walking database and has access to even private and top secret info. *'Hacking': Riley can hack into different pieces of tech and use them to her advantage. She could reprogram objects to perform a different task or just simply self destruct them. However, she is immune to being hacked or the effects an EMP because she has a brain and is human which is unhackable by regular tech. *'Martial Arts Training': Riley knows every known fighting style and can perform them perfectly. However, improvised/conjoint attacks are a little confusing to her. She can copy another's skills and abilities too. *'Armed Combat Knowledge': Riley can automatically know how to use a weapon effectively after a second of grasping it. Appearance As seen in the picture above, that is Riley's faceclaim and she looks exactly like that with a skinny and slim body. She can change some features of herself but that is her base and preferred form. She wears a slim fit teal hoodie which she keeps 3/4 way zipped up revealing the shirt underneath which is plain white. She also wears light blue skinny jeans and plain white trainers with teal laces. She keeps her hoodie down most of the time and keeps the hoodie on all the time. Personality Riley loves to hang out with friends and have fun. She is outgoing and loves adventuring. She can be controlling at times despite her free personality. She wants everything done her way and thinks her way is the best way. She is nearly always happy even when fighting. She toughens up when shit gets serious and knows how to stay calm under pressure. She loves life and embraces her own existence as a human. She gives great tactics and advice and is the know-it-all of her team. Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Earth-420 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Apparently female Characters Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Super Durability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Senses Category:Super Reflexes Category:Energy Senses Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Shockwaves Category:Thermokinesis Category:Technopathy Category:Gravitikinesis Category:Flight Category:Power Negation Category:Sonic Blasts Category:Disruption Category:Heat Vision Category:Electric Blasts Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Camouflage Category:Telepathy Category:Illusion Creation Category:Martial Artists Category:Combat Mimicry Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Vibrokinesis Category:Synthezoids